


Gratitude (Gawain)

by OjouOfFrance



Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OjouOfFrance/pseuds/OjouOfFrance
Summary: After having helped her since the beginning, through many trials and singularities, Master has a special gift in mind for her loyal Saber, Gawain.
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Reader
Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722262
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Gratitude (Gawain)

**Author's Note:**

> Here he is, both by popular demand and my own thirst.  
> All kinks given to the characters are my own opinions.

With a wary eye, she stared down the brown-haired caster, amusement evident in the woman’s face as she handed her the piece she had been helping her work on for some time. Wordlessly, the Master took the clothing and folded it up quickly, tucking it under her arm as the other woman laughed, smug and teasing. The Master’s cheeks flared up in embarrassment as she stuttered out a quick, “W-What? You got something to say? Don’t judge me, Da Vinci!”

“I’m not judging you!” the other woman replied, passing her the accessories to go with her outfit. “I think it’s a wonderful idea, and I’m sure he will appreciate it. It’s just not something I would have expected from you.”

“Well I think he’s earned it.” Came the answer.

“Indeed, though…” the caster trailed off, pursing her lips together and glancing away in thought.

“What?” the master was nervous, worried that she had overlooked something.

“Well…” Da Vinci’s pensive look turned to something more playful, her eyes gleaming as she spoke, “If the others caught you with this, they might get a bit jealous, you know.”

“That’s why you’re not going to tell anyone about this, got it?! NO ONE!” the Master replied swiftly, warningly. 

With a huff, the Master picked up the last bits of her outfit and stomped out of the room, hearing the ringing laughter behind her as Da Vinci called out, “Good luck~!”

She stormed down the halls, careful of any watchful eyes. Of course, her posture and stride gave the impression of her being suspicious, drawing in anyone that was curious, today of all days.

“What’s that, Master?”

“You’re in a hurry, Master.”

“Master, are you alright? You’re rather tense.”

“What’s that? I wanna see!”

“What are you hiding there, Master~?”

One by one, she did her best to push them away and dodge their questions, yelling at them not to bother her and that she was fine, she just wanted some space. She almost punched the Assassin of Shinjuku when he tried to take her package from under her arm from behind, but once everyone was out of the way, and she was safely in her room, she gave an exasperated sigh, glancing to the outfit she held protectively under her arm. She started to second guess if this really was a good idea, a light pink tinting her cheeks as she thought about what would happen next. He had earned it, she reminded herself. Plus, she remembered quite vividly that night when she attended the party held by the Knights of the Round.

She had sat quietly in the corner, listening in as the knights had a little too much to drink, sharing their deepest desires and embarrassing secrets. Once or twice, their king (or at least one of them) had to be called in to break up a fight, but it had all been in good fun. However, her ears had perked up when she heard her knight of the sun, in a state of semi-drunkenness, share some of his secrets.

Reignited in her resolve, she took the outfit, slipping it on, along with all the little bits and accessories. She looked in the mirror, brushing off the skirt and frilly petticoat, making sure the garter fit, puffing out the little sleeves. Finally, it was perfect. She gave a nod, leaning forward slightly as her voice turned sappy and sweet, practicing some lines she thought were good;

“Please let me take care of that for you~”

“I’ll clean that mess up right away~”

She huffed and nodded. Alright, perfect. Now, she had only to wait.

***

Night had long fallen over the Chaldea institute by the time Sir Gawain wandered the halls, veering in the direction of his Master’s room. In his hand, he held a little note that she had scribbled on. As he got to her door, he paused a moment, looking down at the note again, his head cocking slightly in confusion;

“Dear Gawain,

When you get this note, meet me in my room tonight. I have something special I want to give you.

See you then ❤️"

He honestly had no idea what Master was up to, but the little heart she drew at the end endeared him, and he couldn’t help but smile. He had been one of the first servants she had ever summoned, and he had joined her on many campaigns and singularities. He had watched his master grow considerably as both a Master of Chaldea, as the last hope of Humanity, and as a person in her own right. Her quirks and odd habits were something of a joy to watch, and despite being a mage, he could never say that she had ever mistreated her servants, him included. He was proud to serve her and have her as a Master.

He knocked on the door twice, but there was no answer. He blinked. 

“Master?” he asked. “I’ve come, just as you requested.”

Nothing.

He tried knocking again. 

“Master?”

Still nothing. 

A little concerned, he decided to open the door, pausing to warn, “Master, I’m coming in.”

The room was dark, and he could barely see inside. He reached over to turn on the light, unprepared for the sight that greeted him. His mind paused a moment and he had to rub at his eyes to be sure he wasn’t dreaming. Wordlessly, he walked over to see his Master fast asleep on her bed… but what she wore made his whole body jolt.

Laying there in peaceful slumber, his odd little Master was dressed in a rather frilly, rather provocative maid outfit, complete with short skirt, frilly petticoat, garter, and bonnet. The knight gulped, feeling a heat begin to rise in his cheeks, as well as…elsewhere. What in the world was she doing in this? In any case, should he wake her? Get her some proper clothes? What was she even doing in this? What did this have to do with him? The questions swam through his head as he cleared his throat, willing his beginning arousal to quell as he moved closer, seeing how exposed her thighs were in that very short skirt. 

He tried to pick her up gently, since he figured if she was going to sleep, he should at least put her under the covers. However, just as he got hold of her, she began to stir, and he lurched. 

“Mmm, Gawain?” she asked a little groggy.

“Master, are you awake now?”

“Gawain… this is.. ahh-!!” she suddenly squirmed forcefully in his grasp and he had no choice but to let her go, dropping her on the bed with an “oof!”

“Master, my apologies, I didn’t mean to-!” the knight of the sun began to stammer out an apology when his master suddenly cut him off.

“Gawain!” she shouted. “Oh my god, you’re here! Aah, I’m so embarrassed! I can’t believe I fell asleep!” she clutched her head, shaking it as she writhed on the bed, “I had everything planned out perfectly! I can’t believe I passed out!”

Gawain suddenly stopped, listening to her words and suddenly speaking with realization, “Master…. You did this…. for me?” he asked, almost hesitant, as though his assumption could be wrong.  
The Master paused, looking to him with an aggravated pout, more so at herself than anything, letting out a huff from her nose as she admitted. “Well… sort of.”

The knight blushed many shades of red, but his smile shone as brightly as his sword, his eyes a little wider as he desperately asked, “Really? M-May I inquire as to why you would do something like…this for me? As far as I recall, I have not done anything out of the ordinary to warrant such a… wonderful display from you Master.”

“Do you like it?” she interjected.

“Like it?” Gawain asked, looking her up and down once more. He felt his arousal spark once more at the little pout she gave him, sitting on the bed with her arms in front of her, pressing her bosom together as his eyes couldn’t help but admire. He quickly glanced away, clearing his throat once more. “W-Well I, uh… I certainly appreciate it. It’s umm… it’s definitely pleasant to behold.”

“….So…it’s not sexy?” she wondered.

He nearly choked when she said that, fumbling over his words as he defended, “I-I never said it wasn’t, Master! It’s very appealing! Very! It fits you very well Master! I cannot deny the appeal it has to me.”

“Really?” she inquired, her heart and voice lightening at his approval.

“Really.” He affirmed, “I just do not know why you’ve chosen to wear this, and for my sake no less, Master. I mean, this is…” he trailed off, not able to find the right words to convey either his confusion or praise.

She glanced away a moment, almost embarrassed to admit as she played with her nail. “Well, the truth is that…,” she began, “Gawain, you’ve been with me so long. You were one of the first ones by my side, and you’ve never failed me, you’ve always been there for me.” He listened to her words in earnest now, his bright blue eyes wide as he listened to her now heartfelt feelings. “You’ve been with me through so much and saved my life so many times. I wouldn’t have been able to get this far without you. You always tell me how much that my skills as a Master are what has gotten us through thick and thin, but the truth is… I wouldn’t be where I am now, I wouldn’t have grown into the person I am now without you by my side, Gawain. You mean so much to me.”

He stood, speechless, his heart moved by her sentiments, only able to smile to her. “Master, I’m glad you feel this way about me, but… this still doesn’t explain the outfit.” He chuckled.

“Well, it’s been a year since I first summoned you, and I thought, as like… kind of an anniversary of sorts, I’d get you something, you know? And I uhh, remembered that time at the party…”

At that, the knight glanced away with a blush, honestly hoping she hadn’t remembered that night.

“I see…” he said gravely, “So… that’s what the outfit was about.”

“You said you liked maid outfits, so I thought I’d try one.” She gave a sheepish grin, holding the skirt out. “And you said you liked it, but I was hoping I could…” she cleared her throat as the heat rushed to her cheeks as she continued to speak, her voice suddenly changing to something more sweet and playful, “Give you other gifts, Sir. Something to really remember.”

“Oh?” he replied, noting the shift in mood and getting a little mischievously, “And what exactly do you have in mind?”

Showtime, she thought. She got up from the bed, letting herself fall into her practiced persona, walking over to him a little more sultry than usual, pressing a hand against his broad chest thick with muscle. She gazed up at him with a tender and wanting look, saying honestly, “Tonight is for you, Gawain, the choice is yours.”

“Is it?” he asked, suddenly letting his mind wander to places it had inevitably been before, but now he could see it as a reality. He smirked, somewhat uncharacteristically for him, letting his armour and clothing melt away as it dematerialized and he took the chance to lean down, cupping her face in his large calloused hands, capturing her lips in a hot, passionate kiss, moaning slightly into it as she instinctively wrapped arms about him. He quickly picked her up, bringing her over to the bed and sitting on the edge with her standing just in front of him. With their heights now more equal, he broke the kiss as he wrapped his arms about her, pulling her in to his embrace to leave kisses and marks along her neckline, her little sounds awakening his desire as the soft material of the maid outfit brushed up against his bare skin.

By the time he pulled away, both of them were flustered and heated, both panting slightly as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“I want to enjoy every moment of this.” He said, sincerely, “but I want this to be enjoyable for you too, Master.”

“Tell me what you want, Gawain. I’ll be happy to serve you~” she replied, the lilt in her voice sending a shiver up his spine.

“You are insistent, aren’t you, Master? What a vixen you are. Alright, on your knees then.”

She nodded with a smile, happy he was going along with this game of hers. Dutifully, she began to kneel, her eyes locked on his brilliant blue ones, and only when she was fully on her knees did her gaze turn to the place between his legs. She paused. He was massive!! She felt herself start to sweat a little nervously. Goodness, she knew he was rather thick in terms of his muscle density, but this was ridiculous. What was she getting into? Would she even be able to take him? The thought of it both worried and thrilled her.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, his voice laced with both genuine intrigue and a hint of playful mockery. 

“N-No!” she stammered out, pride not allowing her to give up here. She grasped him in her hands, noting how thick he was. He certainly wasn’t the longest she had ever seen, but in terms of sheer girth, he had to be the thickest. But she had promised, both herself and him, that she would do this. Without missing a beat, she took the head into her mouth, hearing him recoil and grunt as she eagerly began to suck and lick at him, feeling him getting harder in her hands. He began to pulse as she tried to take him in deeper, her own eagerness almost getting the better of her as she almost gagged with a cough. 

“Careful, Master.” He warned, giving a little chuckle. 

“S-Sorry!” she responded, wanting badly to please him and bring him pleasure. She tried again, taking him into her mouth, giving pleasant hums and lewd sucking noises as she established her limit and lavished attention on him as far as she could take him. From the corner of her eye, she gave a little giggle from deep in her throat, seeing the way he clutched the sheets.

Suddenly, she felt a tug at her hair, and she gave a whimper as she let him go, looking up at him. His face from her angle, blushing and ragged, struggling to maintain composure, was beautiful to her. 

“Master,” he said, his voice decidedly deeper and more erratic than before. “This is lovely, but…” he cupped her chin in his hand, then letting it go to trail down her soft neck, over her collarbone until it touched the hem of the dress. He hooked a finger in the space between her breasts, his eyes trained heavily on that spot as he gave a slight tug. “I do hate to be so demanding,” he said, “but in truth… I’ve always wanted this from you.” He said, baring his feelings to her.

She gave a smile up at him, more than happy to comply. “As I said, tonight is for you, Gawain. Your wish is my command.” With that, she pulled down the material of her outfit, exposing her breasts to his gaze, and he watched with amazement and heavy desire as they bounced when they popped out. In that instant, he gave a groan, feeling himself getting much harder. 

“That’s right,” she teased lightly, “I remember Sir Tristan mentioning you had a weakness for breasts… well I guess I’ll have to do my best then, Sir Gawain.” 

Leaning forward on her knees, she took his girth between her breasts, and though they certainly weren’t enough to encompass him, he reacted all the same, his head rolling back as he pulsed harshly. Encouraged by his energetic reaction, she moved her breasts along his shaft, up and down again and again as he jerked and writhed against the bed, his hands clutching the sheets even harder as he bit his lip. 

“Master” he sung in praise, and she gave a moan of appreciation in return, going back to take his head into her mouth as she continued moving her breasts against him. He gave a loud groan as she sucked lewdly, gaining speed and intensity as it became more comfortable for her. She went harder and harder, feeling him start to pulse in her mouth.

“M-Master this is wonderful!” he exclaimed, “I can’t… keep going! I-I’ll…!”

She gave a moan of encouragement, urging him to end, to let her drink every last drop he could give. Finally, leaning forward, he clutched onto her head, pushing her lightly onto his length to urge her to take him in deeper as he came in her mouth, her eyes wide as he released several spurts as she struggled to swallow as much as she could. Inevitably, the load was more than she could take, finally releasing him with a slight fit of coughing, white dripping from the corner of her mouth.

She panted harshly as he released her and leaned back on the bed to regain his breath, glancing to her with a shake of his head. “That’s no good, Master.” He said, leaning forward and wiping the stray essence from her face. “A maid shouldn’t be so sloppy with her work.” He teased, and she took his hand, sucking the little bit off his finger as he looked, a little surprised.

“My apologies, Sir, I’ll be sure to get every last bit of it next time.” 

She was really getting into this, he noted, and felt himself still hard as he thought of his next idea. Taking her hand, he led her to stand up, then pulled her on top of him as he fell back on the bed and she gave a screech of surprise.

“Master,” he asked, and she looked up to where his face was as he recalled, “you said tonight was for my wishes and desires, yes?”

“Of course,” was the quick reply, “Anything you want, Gawain.” 

“Then I want to give you the same pleasure you gave me.” He said, “Please sit on my face.”

She felt her own face turn several shades of red as she let out a “Eeh?! G-Gawain! Are you sure?!”

He gave a little laugh at her surprised reaction, admiring how cute it was. “In truth, I’ve always wanted to do it with you, Master. I simply love to be between your thighs, so please, if you’ll allow me,” he trailed off, watching her face burn brightly with a cute blush.

She never expected this of him, and couldn’t help hold her cheeks as she thought about it, but… she had said that she’d let him express his desires tonight, and so she found herself sliding her panties off, then crawling over him, her limbs shaking slightly as she lined her entrance up with where his head would be. She shivered lightly as she heard him chuckle, saying “Master is so cute here, what a pretty colour.”

A little embarrassed to be in such a position with him, she called out hesitantly, “Is…I-Is this good enough?” However, before she got an answer, she felt him reach around, grabbing around her thighs and pulling her hips down onto his face, and she gasped and arched as she felt his tongue delve almost immediately into her folds, her eyes snapping wide open at the sensation. Clearly, he had been eagerly waiting for this moment. 

She grabbed the sheets in front of her, her head falling back, then forward, giving harsh pants and loud moans as he expertly lapped and sucked at her. He released harsh breaths from his nose, feeling the hot breath against her skin as he groaned and sucked at her like he was enjoying his last meal before his end, and she couldn’t hold on, desperate to make this moment last.

“Gawain…G-Gawain…!” she cried out, her grip trembling against the sheets, one hand coming over to grab onto a fistful of his messy golden hair. Her mind starting to go blank as his skill had her melting in his grip, reduced to a panting mess. And they hadn’t even gotten to the main event yet. He replied to her desperate cries with hearty groans from deep in his chest, and with each flick of her clit, her whole body jolted, and she keened. “G-Gawain wait! It’s too much! I’m gonna-!”

But he only increased his pace, delving his tongue even deeper than before as she nearly collapsed over his head, unable to see the satisfied smirk he gave under her. Finally, after striking against her nub directly with such precision, she felt herself hurl over the edge, crying out his name, so engrossed in her end, she didn’t even notice the way he lapped and drank in every bit she gave, relishing her heavy taste, giving an appreciative sound as her climax began to ebb away. He placed gentle kisses against her folds and reached over to hold her, supporting her backside as he flipped them over. She was still panting, laying on the bed as he remarked, “That was a joy, Master. Next time, though, I’ll have you releasing much stronger than that, I promise you. I’ll make sure you can’t remember anything but me.”

“Gawain…” she uttered weakly, his promise reigniting her passion as she felt her abdomen clench. It was empty, too empty. She needed him inside her, to fill her, now. She couldn’t wait any longer.

She went to get up, but then saw his length once again, hard as ever. She hesitated. Would he fit? Seeing her apprehension, he clued in, moving off of her, and going to sit on the edge of the bed as he had before, patting his thigh as he invited her on. “I think this way will be easiest for you Master, that way, you can go at your own pace.”

She nodded. He was right, that would be easiest, however… that still didn’t deal with the problem of his sheer girth. “Hold on.” She said, going over to the drawer beside her bed. She reached in and pulled out a tube of gel, clutching it as she cursed Medb for giving it to her in the first place. She never thought this would actually come in handy. Now, she would be in debt to the Queen of Connaught. Still, if it gave her this moment with Gawain, it would be worth it. She went back over to the knight, seeing him waiting patiently as she took some of the lube, watching him shiver as she poured some onto his cock, watching it twitch at the sensation.

“Master…” Gawain shifted a little, and once she felt he was properly prepared, she got on his lap, wrapping her arms around his thick neck as she rubbed her entrance along his shaft, making them both moan and shudder. She paused, mentally preparing herself for the next step, hearing his words of encouragement. “Take your time, Master.”

She nodded, grateful for his understanding, but she wanted this now, wanted him more than anything in this moment. Slowly, she began to take him into her, feeling the incredible stretch immediately, as she dug her nails into his skin for purchase, her words dying on a gasp and slight cries. As she slowly, slowly took him in, inch by agonizing inch, she felt her mind going blank, pleasure rushing through her every fiber. Incredible! She had never been stretched like this before, and she couldn’t form words to express her absolute euphoria in this moment, all praise and reverence dying on a choked sob, a loud cry of utter pleasure as her head and eyes rolled back, feeling her hit the hilt, his shaft disappearing under the hem of her skirt.

Her walls around him gripped him like a vice, and he had to focus so as not to lose himself too soon. Trembling slightly, he grit his teeth, asking her, “T-That’s it Master, it’s all in... a-are you alright, Master?”

However, she was so lost in the moment, the feeling of total fullness with him inside her, she couldn’t answer. Instead, she instinctively hugged him close, pulling his head into her chest as her body started to move on its own, sliding up the thick girth before slamming back down, making them both choke on their next breath. He reached over to grab her hips to steady both her and himself, feeling his body shudder in delight as she sang out her praises, her voice desperate and heavy with lust,

“Gawain! Gawain, oh yes! Y-You’re so thick! I…I can’t-! It’s too good! Hah!”

With wanton abandon she rode him, his eyes heavy-lidded with lust each time he watched her greedily take in every inch. He groaned, seeing her perky breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him harshly, and he couldn’t help the desire to lean forward, catching a nipple between his lips and sucking it before taking the whole bud into his mouth. She whined frantically at the feeling, giving a long and harsh cry as she felt him pulse within her, feeling him sucking acutely on her nipple. It was all too much at once for her. Suddenly, without any warning, she broke over the edge, releasing as her walls clamped and pulsed around him, making him freeze, his breath caught in his lungs as he choked. Then, just as soon as it had come, it was gone, and she was a trembling, panting mess on his lap, still clenching around him eagerly for more, more, more! 

“G-Gawain…” her voice was frenzied, crazed, lost, and he stopped suckling her breast to look up at her, stricken by how ravenous her expression was. “Please...” she muttered, using what was left her sanity to meekly ask of him, “I want more, please, please! It’s so good, too good! I need you Gawain… Gawain…”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He met her halfway for a deep, messy kiss, tasting each other deeply as he grabbed her hips, spinning them over so that he now hovered over her without pulling out of her. With her legs on either side of his, without breaking their kiss, he reached over, his fingers running along her thigh and under the soft lace of the garter as he grabbed her, pulling her yet closer to him, pushing his girth deeper into her, as deep as he could until he hit her cervix, making her break the kiss on a loud gasp, her eyes wide. 

“T-That’s it, Gawain! R-Right there!” 

He gave a low growling sound from his throat as he began to pound into her at that spot, right where she liked as they both drove against one another like wild animals, completely lost in each other as they kissed again, their bodies lined with sweat. They made a wet smacking sound as they collided with every deep thrust, the material of the maid outfit sticking to her heated body.  
“M-Master, at this rate…” he gave out a warning, his arms beginning to weaken as he anxiously held himself up over her so as not to crush her with his sheer broadness. Her heat took every bit of him it could, and seeing her like this, that lacey ensemble drenched in sweat as she took him again and again, watching his length stretching her unbelievably sent shockwaves of pleasure through his nerves. 

The heat around her was suffocating, and she felt her arm come up to obscure her eyes, feeling slight tears trickle down her cheeks, so overwhelmed by the sensations, her breaths harsh in her chest as she failed to maintain her grip. All she could do was allow her body to guide her, letting it have complete control as it hurtled on towards another end. Her voice was poignant as she panted and cried out,

“Y-Yes… Yes, Gawain that’s it! Cum, cum inside me! F-Fill me up! I’m gonna…nnngh!”

“M-Master!” he choked out, her lewd demands too much for him as he grabbed onto her hips, thrusting deep into her as he finally released spurts of hot, thick seed into her. 

Feeling his climax, her body arched up, her voice strained as she uttered, “Gawain, you’re… cumming inside, yes…! F-Feels so warm!” but her own words gave her the extra boost of elation she needed, feeling herself release in the next moment, waves washing over her as her body went taut as a bowstring, her toes curling in bliss. 

They fluttered down from their high together, him taking a deep breath, allowing it to fill his lungs as he gradually got his heart rate back to normal, but he still felt the quiver in his limbs. Gently, so as not to hurt her, he slowly pulled from her body, watching as his essence trickled from her gapping entrance, pooling onto the sheets. The lewd sight almost had him hard again… if he wasn’t already so spent. 

In a weak voice, he heard her say, with a smile on her face. “Gawain… you let out so much. Now…hmm… I’m gonna have to clean that up.”

He smiled and let out a breathless laugh, crashing on the bed next to her. He turned his head to the side to see her looking back to him, her face exhausted yet pleased. He reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, watching her start to drift off. “I think that can wait until morning, Master.” He assured.

“Mmm… right. I hope… you liked it, Gawain.”

“It was more than satisfactory, Master.” He replied, tucking her against his broad chest, letting her use him as a pillow. “I will be sure to clean that outfit so we can use it again.”

“Oh yeah?” she answered, but he could tell she was fading fast.

“Please Master, don’t worry about it now. Sleep. I shall be here when you awake.” He gave a light kiss to the top of her head.

“You’re… always there for me, Gawain. Thank… you.” 

Before he could say another word, he heard her drift off into sleep, her body and mind utterly exhausted. He gave a satisfied smile to himself, pleased that he had gotten so much out of her. He looked to her sleeping face, so peaceful and happy, and thought to himself;

[It is I that should be thanking you, Master. By summoning us, you have no idea what you have given to me and to so many others as well. Perhaps one day, you will understand the impact you have had on all of us.]

With that, he let himself get comfortable. The mess was a problem for tomorrow. Right now, all he cared about or needed was already there in his arms.


End file.
